Hornwright Industrial headquarters
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestHornwrightIndustrialHQLocation }} Hornwright Industrial headquarters is a location in the city of Charleston in Appalachia in 2102. It is the corporate headquarters of the pre-War company Hornwright Industrial. Background Located in downtown Charleston, this skyscraper was the heart of the Hornwright Industrial Mining Company. Layout The skyscraper is divided into seven distinct floors, terminating in the executive suite on top. The entrance hall constitutes the ground level (1) and contains the reception with the terminal in the mezzanine, together with a Nuka-Cola machine in the southern room and pools of radioactive water. On the opposite end, up the stairs, are the company archives, while in the southeastern corner is the stairwell linking most levels together. Floors 2 through 5 overlook a single central chamber. The second floor is the IT department with Jeffery Vaccarro's terminal and the Senior executive exam answer key in his desk. The adjacent room contains a chemistry station. The third contains the human resources department on the southern face together with the senior executive exam. The fourth floor contains the conference room and Penelope Hornwright's office, the latter of which has a tinker's workbench. The terminal on her desk contains a message to Yvette that contains the password for the automated hiring system in the hiring department. The fifth contains an exist to the external balcony - now the adjacent residential building's top floor, which contains ruined wastelander dwellings - and blocked offices, accessible through the ruined technical passage on the western face of the building. The safe requires R. Vargas' key, which is located on the bottom right shelf of his desk. The top floor can be accessed through the lobby elevator after acquiring the senior executive keycard during The Motherlode. The top floor contains the main lobby, with the executive office of Daniel Hornwright on the northern end and the development lab on the opposite end. The executive offices contain another chemistry station. Interact with the external connection system to meet the Motherlode autonomous mining robot. The elevator to the basement can be enabled by advancing the Motherlode quest and serves as the meeting point of the robot. At this level there is another elevator which accesses the sub-basement level, where a weapons workbench can be found. Notable loot * Senior executive exam updates - Holotape, in the Human Resources office on the 3rd floor. * Senior executive exam answer key - Note, at Jeffery Vaccarro's desk on the 2nd floor. * Filing status - Note, in the Human Resources office on the 3rd floor. * Sam Blackwell: "No" on Measure 6 - Note, on the executive floor. * "Excavator suit" - Final steps - Note, on a cabinet on the sub-basement level, down near the dirt pit. * "Air Purifier" project delays - Holotape, obtained during Where There's Smoke. * Hornwright Estate access keycard - On the CEO's desk. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On the metal counter half hidden by a wooden crate, in the south corner of the reactor lab room, on Floor 03 of the interior. ** In the tiny leg alcove of the red mainframe computer by the circular Protectron calibration pad, in the southern part of the lowest sunken floor area of the External Connection System Chamber. ** In the tiny foot alcove of the jutting part of the red mainframe computer, in the northwest computer room overlooking the Sub-Level Basement, inside the basement level. * Three potential magazines: ** On or around the wood desk (no terminal) with the red wastebasket, on Level 05, behind the inaccessible door, accessed via the hole in the conference room wall, via the duct ramp. ** On the shelf of the CEO's curved desk, in balcony office with the CEO's terminal (3), part of the executive level (interior). ** On the seat by the terminal sitting on the green metal L-shaped desk attached to the mainframe in the north balcony corner of the Sub-Level (interior). * Random recipe - Next to the Hornwright building, inside the dilapidated building turned refuge, on a grill. * Power armor chassis - In the basement, near the Motherlode meeting point. * Three .44 pistols can spawn here. (See .44 page for info) Appearances Hornwright Industrial headquarters appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Hornwright Industrial Int 1.png|Lobby F76 Hornwright Industrial Int 2.png|Second floor F76 Hornwright Industrial Int 3.png|Production F76 Hornwright Industrial Int 4.png|Basement F76 Hornwright Industrial Int 5.png|Top floor F76 Hornwright Industrial Int 6.png|The Motherlode Excavator suit - Final steps.png|"Excavator suit" - Final steps FO76 Hornwright Industrial headquarters (Human Resources office).jpg|Senior executive exam updates Senior executive exam answer key.png|Senior executive exam updates FO76 Hornwright Industrial headquarters (Filing status).jpg|Filing status Sam Blackwell No on Measure 6.png|Sam Blackwell: "No" on Measure 6 Category:Fallout 76 locations fr:Siège de Hornwright Industrial ru:Штаб-квартира «Хорнрайт индастриал» zh:宏恩萊特工業總部